The Return of the Beast
by Fallout5368
Summary: When the Shinigami seals the Nine Tailed Fox into Naruto the Shinigami gives Naruto combines Naruto with another soul. A soul that the gods wanted locked away for all eternity, now vengeance will be for the imprisoned one. Demigod/Naruto fanfiction; Pairings NarutoXKin


The Return of Pestilence

/This is a crossover with a game called demigod I would put it into a crossover category just there isn't one/

/This is just something that I want to see I am a big fan of the game Demigod and more of a fan of the fanfiction of Naruto not the series itself. In my honest opinion the series has gone to hell just what I think about. This is just to get the creative juices flowing again for my other stories. /

/I own nothing/

(Konoha)

It was a dark day for Konoha the fourth Hokage was dead having fought, and died, against the nine tailed fox and sealed it within a child. This child, whom many believed to be an orphan, was in fact the son of their beloved fourth Hokage.

Many Prayed to the Gods in praise, in sadness hoping their loved ones were alive, and in rage praying for them to strike down the container of the Kyuubi. There was only one problem with that none knew what the container looked like or where it was.

The Sandaime was the only one that knew and even then he could not be certain. "What has become of this village?" The Sandaime said while thinking back to what had happened after the sealing and what he and a few other shinobi had seen.

(Flashback)

The Sandaime watched in shock as his successor sacrificed himself and his wife to seal the Kyuubi into his son. "You stupid boy if you had only let me take your place you wouldn't have left your son all alone." He said to himself in sadness.

As he saw the bodies fall he also saw the new host of the Kyuubi, Naruto, start to fall from the top of Gamabuntas' head as the toad went to catch him, another being caught the child looking at the being Sarutobi saw that it was the Shinigami himself. Having not dismissed himself as is customary for when the technique was finished.

He saw the Shinigami look around as if he was afraid of being caught at doing something he shouldn't. The Shinigami then stabbed his free hand into his gut, shocking the Sandaime, and took out a green putrid looking orb that could only be an dark corrupt soul.

Fear welled up in the elderly former Kage as he saw the Shinigami brought the soul near the child; and then brought his head close to Naruto. What the God of death said to the child could not be heard by the elderly Kage. But Naruto did not show fear instead Naruto giggled from what was said to him; but something seemed off it didn't sound like the laughter of a child.

As the Shinigami started to disappear he started to release a laughter, which chilled all who heard it to their bones, and spoke his first words that had ever been heard by mortal ears. **"Soon the wrongs that you and the others have done shall be rewritten. And another shall gain Godhood."**

When the Shinigami spoke it felt as if all the happiness within the world had been taken. But the child just giggled like it was unaffected by what was happening around it. Now the Sandaime knew something was wrong with the child. Even Gamabunta could sense it but he wouldn't move for his instincts where telling him to remain still and that there was something evil where the child was.

As the Sandaime and two squadrons of Anbu went to collect the boy they felt something wrong with the atmosphere around them. When one of the braver Anbu picked up the blanket that held Naruto they heard a growl that belonged to no known animal. The Anbu immediately formed a circle around the Hokage, and the Anbu holding Naruto.

"What the hell was that I've never heard a growl like that. It sounded unnatural almost evil." stated one of the newer Anbu.

"Protect the Jinchuuriki we don't know what that was or what the Shinigami did to him." Saurtobi said going into leader mode, getting a nod from all the Anbu. They were about to move back to the village when.

The Anbu that was holding Naruto screamed in pain and anguish. Looking at their comrade they were shocked to see that he was clutching his face as blood and a green like substance was seeping through his fingers. Dropping to his knees the Anbu dropped the bundle.

Looking at the child they saw something moving and trying to claw its' way out of the blanket. When it had finally gotten out they saw what the Shinigami had done, the child . . . No that wasn't right the creature that had once been Naruto.

In his place was a demonic creature that looked like it had been turned inside out. Its' skeleton was in full view for the world to see and it held a canine like skull. It had three dangerous looking claws on its' powerful front legs. It had sharp bone like blades on its' back that even in the creatures youth looked ready to impale you.

"Kill it before it can kill anyone else, make sure it can't escape." Said the Anbu, who had an eagle mask, which was the brother of the currently deceased Anbu. The creature has if it understood what was said fled down the back of Gamabunta with surprising speed. It was so fast that it managed to out run the Anbu that had given pursuit.

When the creature was off of Gamabunta's back the boss summons immediately dismiss himself. Leaving a very confused group of ninjas wondering what had taken the boss summons so long to dismiss himself.

As the Anbu chased the creature they saw that it was running toward the Forest of Death. "Stop it before it can get into the forest, if it goes in there we'll never catch it!" Sarutobi ordered

One of the faster Anbu unsheathed his ninjato and prepared to kill the creature, until the creature stopped dead in its tracks and jumping back it landed on the eagle masked Anbu's head while releasing a green acidic like substance from its body.

"AHH GET IT OFF!" the Anbu shouted in fear and in pain. The creature just raised its claws and swiped them across the face of the Anbu. Killing him before using the body in a springboard like way and increasing the distance even more between it and its pursuers

(End Flashback)

The elderly Kage just sighed knowing that now that the creature was in the forest it would be impossible to find it. That and they would have to increase the forests size because of all the animals that where trying to escape from the area. Whatever the Shinigami did to Naruto he could only pray it wouldn't have too many ramifications.

"By Sedna what was that thing, and what did the Shinigami mean by what it said." Sarutobi mused to himself.

/Done the first Chapter now remember people review and for those wondering yes he will be able to turn into a human again later. If you wondering what the creature is you here is some information for you on this world of naruto.

Sedna: Head goddess of the Pantheon and of the healing arts. Worshipped by the people for good harvest and by medics. The complete opposite of the Unclean Beast and ordered to imprisoned the unclean beast

The Queen of Thorns: Goddess of bugs, poisons, sex, worshipped by the Aburame clan and other bug using clans, as well as cults.

The Torchbearer: God of the Flames and of the Ice, as well as the protector of the innocent. Worshipped by many in the northern areas of the world

Regulus: God of the sky, technology, and vengeance. Worshipped by those mainly in Kumo and is known to despise jinchuuriki

Lord Erebus/Jashin: God of blood and torture. Worshipped by his cult of homicidal and is known to devour anyone that he doesn't like.

Rook: God of builders and creation of worlds. Worshipped by builders whose intention are good, and by soldiers about to go into battle. Was against the imprisonment of the Unclean Beasts soul and tried to convince Sedna against it.

Oak: Guide to the dead and protector of the innocent souls. Worshipped by the people whose family members have died and want them to be safe. The only other God to be against the imprisonment of the Unclean Beast.

The Unclean Beast: A God that was thrown out of the tournament and considered nothing more than a demon and a legend. The other Gods have made it forbidden for the Gods to mention him. Sedna gave his soul to the Shinigami to forever be imprisoned. The only Gods that where against this was Rook and Oak.

He was the only demigod that Sedna never allowed to achieve godhood. For being her opposite in every way.


End file.
